My Clara
by Jenna Coleman
Summary: All the doctor wants is for Clara to be safe, as he watches her sleeping he finally realises what he feels towards her, so he takes her to the safest place in the tardis where he can watch over her...his bedroom:)


_**Hi guys I have not wrote a story for ages, so I decided to do this short story, I forgot how much I like writting, but anyway this story is set some time after JTTCOTT but before the name of the doctor, aww that last scene in the final with clara and the doctor I was almost in tears, my first doctor who fic, so please review so I know how it's going, or any ideas for a new fic or scences I could add or write:)xx  
**_

_The doctor and Clara were exhausted from thier latest adventure together, well Clara was defently the most tired as she was curled up asleep on a small sofa the doctor had placed in the consol room, as after thier very long and tiring adventures they were obviously very tierd as its not like everyday life travelling with the doctor, getting trapped in a russian submarine, getting lost in the TARDIS and thier most recent advenure being chased through an abandoned wearhouse by some type of creature that hides in the shadows, grabbing there victums if they step to far into the darkness and takes them back to experiment on._

_The doctor and clara found this out as whilst clara was trailing behind the doctor to busy looking behind her to see if one of the shadow creature and paying no attention to where she was walking when suddenly she lost her footing and went flying over herself and landed with a load thud to the side, this was at the point the doctor turnesap round to see what was happening, while clara tried to stand up she was instantly pulled down and forcefully dragged backwards, before the doctor could even bend down to grab her hand she had been dragged away form him, and all that could be heard was a painfilled scream that was echoing all around the empty corridors of the wearhouse._

_That was one of the most scariest and painful things that could happen to the doctor knowing his Clara had been so cruly taken from him, of course he would do everything possible to get her back and he did, she wahue as deep underground trapped in a room made of road and iron and steel bars blocked the entrance, the had her arms wrapped around her knees sofly crying, luckily the doctor had his trusty sonic screwdriver with his and it easily unlocked the cell, he instantly ran to Clara and cradled her in his arms, "its alright, your safe now, ive got you" he muttered to clara as he buried his face in her hair, holding back the tears himself, just knowing he has got her back and could protect her was all the doctor wanted, Clara quietly sobbed into the doctors chest, he picked her up and carried her back into the tardis, her head resting against the doctor as his strong arms were wrapped around her back._

_The doctor looked over at Clara's sleeping form still in the exact same position as when the doctor had placed her as they entered the TARDIS, she was facing towards the consol, her dark hair falling slightly over her face, her knees slightly bent to fit on the rather small sofa and her hands just below her face, her eyelids fluttered as she was dreaming, the doctor smiled to himself how beautiful and delicate she looked, her tiny figure her long eyelashes and her lips pulled almost into a smile, the same lips the doctor so badly wanted to kiss._

_He walked up to her, he stood very tall above her sleeping form, he reached a gentle hand foward and gently moved her hair away from her face, she shifted in her sleep and the doctor figured she was proberly cold as the TARDIS control room was a pretty chilly place, so carefully he slip his hands under her lower legs and under her upper back and carefully moved her foward before gently lifting her up, being very carefull trying not to wake her, the lights from the consol shone off her face, lighting up her features she looked so peaceful as if she was dreaming the most wonderful, magical dream._

_It was defiently a change from what dreams he was used to her telling him about, clara would describe dreams more like nightmares where she's running but never quite getting away from what she's running from, she says darkness cloaks around her, getting closer and closer suffocating her until she abruptly wakes up, tears down her face, hair damp with sweat, but always the doctor is there he always wakes up knowing something's wrong, he Always climbs onto her bed and holds her close until she falls back to sleep again, and he would just sit there slightly rocking her backwards and forwards comforting her._

_The doctor walked around the consol holding clara, he went down the tardis steps to the corridor that lead to the bedrooms, Clara has a room of her own, when she first came to travel with him, he told clara she could pick any room she wanted, clara picked smallish room, which she said remained her of her room at the maitlands house, it also happened to be the room next door to the doctors bedroom, he liked knowing she was so close to him with only a wall separating them._

_As he walked down the long empty tardis corridor, looking down at the small delicate person in his arms he couldnt help thinking how lucky he was to have found his impossible girl again, he couldn't even begin to imagine if hadn't found clara again, he never wants to let this clara go, his clara go, she is the only thing that matters to him, the only person that saved him in his darkest hour, and he knew no one would ever replace her..._

_Maybe that was the reason he walked past Clara's bedroom next door to his bedroom, carefully he opened the door with one hand whilst still holding a sleeping clara, he walked into his room which was a pained a similar blue to the tardis and closed the door with his back, he had draws to the left of his room, an ensuit further on the left and straight ahead was the doctors bed, the sheets were red and gold with matching pillowcase the colours kind of contrasted with the blue walls but the doctor it, he hoped clara would to when she woke up as she hasn't saw his bedroom before._

_He walked up to the right side of the bed, which was normally his side but he wanted clara to lye there, he turned on the table lamp, and pulled back the covers and gently laid clara down, she shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable, the doctor took Clara's boots off and pulled the covers back up to her shoulders, her hair had feel back over her face, he stood back and admired her beauty, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, and whispered in her ear "sweet dreams, my clara" and he backed away, he found it had to pull away from her, to leave something like clara so perfect all on her own, as he approached his bedroom door reaching for the handle he turned to look at her..._

_He finally realised he dosent want to leave her, to leave clara all alone in someone elses bedroom with out him there, for her to wake up all alone broke his heart, so he did the only thing he could think of to make her feel safe and not alone, he walked to the other side of the bed, drew back the sheets, removed his shoes and thick jacket, and gently climbed onto the bed careful not to shake it too much, clara was facing towards the doctor, so when he laid down they were almost face to face, he froze for a second wandering how someone so close to him could seem so distant in sleep, he hoped she was dreaming of distant galaxies, clusters of stars and enchanted magical lands in which him and clara were exploring together._

_He pulled the sheets up to him, adjusted them properly around Clara he slid his arm under the sheets and wrapped it around Clara's side and his other arm under Clara's head so she was resting on him, he pulled her closer towards him, he kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair, he felt her move beneath him he pulled back and looked down at her, slowly her eyelashes fluttered open, at first she was completely oblivious to where she was, she felt something wrapped around her waist she looked down and saw a figure in front of her, her head suddenly julted upwards._

_ "Hello" the doctor calmly told clara smiling down at her, clara moved her hands to the doctors chest and pushed away, __"what are you doing?" clara exclaimed, he cupped her face in his hands, "hey, it's ok" he said softly, tenderly stroking her cheek, she looked at him with puzzled eyes._

_"Is this your room?" Clara questioned the doctor looking around his room, "yes" the doctor chuckled, "why am I here" clara asked looking into the doctors eyes, he looked back down at her still holding her face, "clara, you were asleep in the control room, I wasn't going to leave you there all alone" he smiled at her putting his hands back around her waist, "but why here, why not my room?" Clara asked not satisfied with her previous answer, "because..." the doctor began, not sure how to explain the situation, of course what he really wanted to say was, "clara i am so sorry about what happened to you today, I said I would protect you and I failed, but never again, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again because your my clara and if anything happened to you I could never continue, all I want is for you to be safe, and I promise you clara, I will always be here for you and I will always come and find you...because I love you"_

_He paused just realised what he had just thought than, He knew everything he though about her being safe was absolutely true and always would be, but did he love her?, he said he would never feel that way for someone again, not after all the people he was so close to before were lost, he though clara was perfect, so beautiful, funny and oh so very clever after all she was his impossible girl...His clara, so did that mean...he gazed down at Clara, her bright brown eyes staring patiently up at the doctor awaiting his answer, he looked her straight in the eyes and he felt a pain in his hearts, he held tighter to Clara and realised how could he ever doubt that, he was holding in his arms everything he's ever wanted of course he loved her, clara cleared her though quite loudly and the doctor snapped out of his thoughts, "oh sorry" he said a bit flushed and embarrassed had she guesses what he was thinking, no of course she couldn't, "emmm..." The doctor began, "I'm still waiting" clara said impatiently._

_"oh yes, clara the reason your here is because I couldn't leave you on your own again, you need to be with me and I need to be with you, I know your safe if your by my side and that's all that I want..." Clara pulled her lips into a smile, "I'm so sorry about what happened earlier clara, it was my fault, I should have watched where you were or held you hand or..." The doctor stopped in mid sentence as clara interrupted him, "shhh its ok" clara hushed the doctor pressing a finger to his lip, "is over now, look I'm safe now" clara said not taking her eyes off the doctor, "I know" the doctor chocked out, so relived she understood and didn't try to punch him or something, he kissed the top of her hair..._

_He doesn't know why he did it, of course he knows its true but as he slightly pulled back from clara he rested his forehead against Clara's head and whispered softly to her... __"I love you", instead of clara pulling away and questioning the doctor, like he expected her to do, she thew her arms around the doctor very close to her squeezing very hard, "ow, clara carefully" he said between gasps of air, she froze realising she was actually crying, only softly but audible, "hey, what's wrong" the doctor asked clara very calmly and lovingly, pulling her back and cupping her face, "no ones ever said that to me before" the doctor didn't know really what to say he just held her tighter and clara held onto him to scared he might be taken away from her, he pulled back but still holding onto her and looked down at his small fragile clara, "my clara" he whispered softly, clara looked up smiling at the doctor_

_Before he could control himself, he pressed his lips to hers, clara was a bit shocked at first, but her felt her relax after a second, there lips both moving together, she tasted so sweet the doctor thought, to himself why hadn't he done this sooner..._

_Clara pulled away softly gasping for air, she buried her head in the doctors neck hugging him close, the doctor kissed the top of her head, and rested his face on her head, "my doctor" clara quietly spoke, the doctor smile, she was finally his clara after all the adventures they had, had together how many times he wanted to kiss her she was finally his, and he was Clara's, clara pressed her self further against the doctor more firmer this time, he looked down understanding what this meant, he held her head in his hands making her look at him, and with a soft patient voice her asked her, "are you sure?" clara nodded, she pressed her lips to the doctor, but abruptly broke away relishing what she had just asked him to do, "will it hurt?" Clara said a mix of fear and the unknown in her eyes, the doctor looked deeply into her eyes, "only a little at first" he replied as calmly as he could he didn't want to scare her, but of course if clara didn't want to her would never force her no matter how much he wanted her, he guessed this was properly her first time, judging but the shaking of her hands around his waist...she was scared, "but its ok" the doctor, snapped out of his thoughts, "if you don't want to of course we won't..." "No, I do" clara said cutting the doctor off.__  
_

_He held her face tighter, "If you want to stop or if it hurts too much, just tell me and that will be it ok, but I promise you I will be as gentle as I can" he said lovingly kissing her hair, and with that clara begun, to unbutton his shirt, the doctors hands moving rather slowly up her thighs, while she gasped a bit flustered...the doctor smiled such a loving smile down at clara, this would be the start of a new adventure, his and Clara's adventure and he never wanted to let her go as he held tighter to her back, whilst one hand travelled up her dress...his clara._

_xxxxxx_

**_Well that's it my first doctor who fic, I know it's a bit long but I really wanted it all in one chapter, I hope everyone liked and enjoyed it, and please review so I know how I did and if I should write any more new stories, so please suggest some ideas, I got the idea for this story from multiple other fics I've read there are so many whouffle fics out there it's lovely how the fans really love the doctor and clara...me included, _****_I've got an idea for a new story which im not 100% sure I will write yet depends how this one goes, I will be on one weeks hiatus, _**so anyway thanks for reading:)xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_ok guys this is a very quick message before I go thank you for the lovely reviews I didn't think I'd get any, I know the spelling and grammar maybe a bit off its because when I type the computer automatically corrects my words and its very annoying, I will not be here for a week but I will be able to write where I'm going so when I'm back there should be a new story up:)xxxx_**


End file.
